La vie est tout sauf un long fleuve tranquille
by smittina
Summary: Lily Evans n'avait que onze ans lorsqu'un étrange garçon aux cheveux gras lui révéla qu'elle était une sorcière. Sa vie en fut totalement bouleversée et prit plusieurs fois des tournants que nul n'aurait pu prévoir. Car il ne faut pas se leurrer, la vie est tout sauf un long fleuve tranquille. - Histoire de James et Lily de leur rencontre à leur mort.


On pourrait penser que la vie est calme, sans surprise et déjà toute tracée d'avance. Pourtant, elle n'est pas le long fleuve tranquille qu'elle voudrait nous faire croire. Non, loin de là. La vie se résumerait plutôt à un fleuve sauvage et fougueux qui n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et qui pourrait bien changer de lit à n'importe quel moment. On pourrait très bien se promener sur une rive un matin, y apprécier le clapotis de l'eau sur la berge et y retourner le lendemain, se rendant compte avec effroi que cette rive n'existe plus et qu'elle n'est à présent qu'une eau enragée et tumultueuse. Seulement, il ne faut pas oublier que peu importe les chemins qu'emprunte un fleuve, deux choses restent inlassablement invariables : son point de départ, et son arrivée. On pourrait ainsi résumer les choses de la manière suivante : la vie commence au point A et finit au point B, mais nul ne peut savoir quel chemin elle empruntera. Pleine de surprises, indomptable et imprévisible, voilà ce qu'est réellement la vie, et celui qui croit la maitriser, se berce simplement d'illusion.

La plupart des gens ne se rendent pas compte de toutes les possibilités que nous offre la vie. Le matin, ils se lèvent, prennent leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, déposent un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de leur conjoints et s'empressent de rejoindre les habituels embouteillages du matin afin d'aller travailler. A peine arrivés, ils pointent machinalement et vont s'assoir à leur bureau. Ils détestent cordialement leur collègue de travail élu meilleur vendeur du mois pour la 50ème fois consécutive bien qu'au final ils ne sachent pas vraiment pourquoi ils le haïssent. Au fond, il n'est pas un mauvais bougre. C'est peut-être parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses dans ce nouveau monde basé sur la compétitivité… A midi, la pause déjeuner est assez rapide et ils s'affairent de nouveau au travail, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'embouteillage le soir, et rentrer suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir passer du temps avec leurs familles. Et concernant le lendemain, me demanderiez-vous ? Et bien, ils recommenceront, inlassablement. Leur vie leur convient disent-ils. Après tout, ils ont un toit, une famille, et suffisamment d'argent pour faire plaisir aux leurs. Pourtant, une chose manque cruellement dans leur vie monotone : un brin de fantaisie, de fraicheur. _**Un soupçon de magie….**_

La famille Evans correspondait à ce genre de personne dont la vie quotidienne était totalement dépourvue de magie. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de la petite Lily, mais nous nous y attarderons plus tard. Mr et Mme Evans habitaient une ville ouvrière du Royaume-Uni, non loin de Londres, répondant au nom de Cokeworth. C'étaient d'honnêtes personnes qui travaillaient dur pour pouvoir offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à leurs deux filles : Pétunia, et Lily. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent certes, mais leurs filles, qu'ils aimaient tant, n'avaient jamais manqué de rien.

Pétunia, l'aînée des deux sœurs Evans, était une petite jeune fille blonde et assez rachitique. Elle possédait en revanche un très long cou se terminant sur un visage chevalin qui portait des traits sévères et espiègles. Etant l'ainée, elle aimait attirer toute l'attention sur elle - attention que Lily lui avait un peu volé depuis son arrivée - et elle faisait énormément d'efforts pour paraître parfaite aux yeux de ses parents. C'est pourquoi malgré ses évidentes difficultés scolaires, elle travaillait énormément pour pouvoir y palier et faire partie des meilleurs élèves de sa classe. Pétunia était donc très sérieuse et avait déjà compris à neuf ans qu'elle allait devoir se battre pour se faire une place dans ce monde, tout comme ses parents. Elle espérait quand même pouvoir s'élever davantage dans l'échelle sociale et elle était consciente des sacrifices qu'elle allait devoir effectuer dans sa vie si elle voulait y parvenir.

Lily, quant à elle, était différente, et en bien des points, _croyez-moi_. Contrairement à sa sœur qui avait un visage relativement triste, celui de Lily était rayonnant et débordait de joie de vivre. C'était une jeune fille qui arborait une chevelure épaisse et rousse, qui venait sublimer les traits fins de son visage, qui s'accompagnaient de deux magnifiques yeux en amandes couleur émeraude. Oui, Lily Evans était une très belle petite fille. Elle était la première à faire l'imbécile pour faire rire sa Tunie, sa grande sœur qu'elle admirait et aimait tant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que cette petite fille croquait la vie à pleines dents qu'elle n'en était pas pour autant studieuse. Non, cela n'aurait pas été Lily Evans, sinon. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle avait des facilités scolaires. Dans le fond, cela contrariait Pétunia. Après tout, elle se donnait un mal fou pour s'en sortir, alors que Lily, elle, n'avait qu'à dire _Abracadabra_ pour être la première de sa classe tout en ayant une vie d'enfant beaucoup plus plaisante que la sienne. Cependant, il suffisait qu'elle regarde sa jeune sœur essayer de la faire rire pour que ces pensées se chassent de son esprit et qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle aimait sa Lily.

La vie de la famille Evans était donc très normale. Du moins, en apparence car les Evans avaient un secret qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas divulguer. Ce n'était pas un secret honteux comme il peut en exister dans beaucoup de familles mais c'était plutôt une chose qui les inquiétait car ils ne savaient pas mettre des mots sur les évènements auxquels ils avaient pu assister. En effet, de nombreux évènements étranges s'étaient produits autour de leur fille cadette, leur Lily-Jolie comme ils aimaient l'appeler. _Etrange_ me diriez-vous ? Et surtout, qu'entendaient-ils par étrange ? On pourrait ainsi qualifier d'étrange des verres qui se brisaient lorsque la petite fille était lourdement contrariée, des objets qu'elle « retenait » quelques secondes en l'air, sans les toucher, avant qu'ils ne viennent s'écraser sur le sol ou bien des cheveux qui une fois coupés reprenaient leur longueur originelle dès le lendemain matin. Tant de mystères qui inquiétaient Mr et Mme Evans. En effet, si une personne étroite d'esprit venait à assister à l'un de ces phénomènes, elle pourrait ne pas réagir aussi bien qu'eux et Lily pourrait en souffrir. Oui, ceci préoccupait énormément Mr et Mme Evans, d'autant plus que tout cela amusait Lily et qu'elle faisait des expérimentations sur toute sorte d'objets. C'est la raison pour laquelle, ils décidèrent un soir, d'aller parler à Lily dans sa chambre :

- Vous dites que je suis une sorte de… de _monstre_ ? sanglota Lily, des larmes ruisselant sur son doux visage.

- Non ma Chérie, voyons, tu n'es pas un monstre, lui sourit Mme Evans. Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, voyons ! Quelle idée ! Cependant, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne t'amuses pas avec ce don que tu as. Et surtout pas devant les autres enfants. Je sais que cela t'amuse mais il faut que cela reste le petit secret de la famille Evans. Tu comprends ? Lily, les enfants peuvent être cruels à ton âge. Toi, tu vois ça comme un don, et ton père, Pétunia et moi aussi. Cependant, face à l'inconnu d'autres pourraient réagir méchamment envers toi. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

- Oui, maman. Je crois que oui, lui répondit enfin Lily dont les larmes commençaient à cesser de couler.

- Alors promets-moi, ma Chérie que tu ne montreras à personne d'autre, tes dons ? lui demanda Mme Evans.

- Je te le promets, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui s'esquissait sur son visage.

Lily tint sa promesse. Oui elle ne montra pas ses dons à d'autres enfants. Mais ces autres enfants n'incluaient pas sa Tunie.


End file.
